kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce
Bruce the Werelion is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. He is unlocked by paying $4.99 as an in-app purchase. He starts at level 5. Description Bruce is a tall, snow-furred human-lion hybrid, otherwise known as a werelion. He has had experience with war before, indicating that he may have been a soldier in the past who was transformed, either as a reward or a curse. Either way, it is a blessing to have him in battle as he is the pinnacle of melee hero supremacy. Skills SHARP CLAWS (passive) (3/3/3 hero points): : Each attack has 10% chance to cause bleeding, dealing 39/78/117 True Damage over 5 seconds (3/6/9 damage per 0.35 second). And Bruce's attacks deal 15/30/45 extra (physical) damage to a bleeding target. KING'S ROAR (active) (cooldown: 20 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Mighty roar that stuns nearby enemies (min 3, max 6) for 1/2/3 seconds. Can reach flying enemies. LION'S FUR (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): : Increases Bruce's HP by 30/60/90 points. GRIEVOUS BITES (active) (cooldown: 20 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Bruce bites the targeted enemy 3 times, dealing a total of 60/150/285 True Damage. Sharp Claws not applied. Hero Spell GUARDIAN LIONS (active) (cooldown: 45 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): : Summons 2/3/4/5 Lions that deal 180/210/240 true damage* each and disable their targets for 3 seconds. : Each lion deals 200/350/500 damage to bosses. : *: Each lion's actual damage to regular enemies is 72/108/126/144 (32/96/112/128 on iOS). Secondary *Bruce regenerates 1 HP per 0.666 second. Stats Tips and Tricks Bruce is a purely melee hero, dealing massive damage and being able to survive just as much damage himself. *Bruce is the epitome of physical melee damage. **Bruce should be sent against powerful foes to deal damage to them. His normal attack can often overkill most weak enemies. **A medium-power mook such as a Gnoll Gnawer or Twilight Harasser can be instantly killed by Grevious Bites. **Bruce's bleed deals True Damage along with Grievous Bites, allowing him to pierce armor better than any other melee hero (except Reg'son). His normal attacks still deal physical damage, but the bleed bonus is so high that he almost does his normal melee damage. This works well in conjunction with archer towers with the Bloodletting Shot upgrade. **Bruce doesn't have any area damaging skills, meaning that he will have a hard time dealing with floods of enemies. However, this can be partially compensated for by King's Roar. *Bruce has the highest amount of HP of any hero in Origins (680 after Lion's Fur is fully upgraded). **Bruce can tank exceptionally well, even going toe-to-toe with the giant mooks. Do not hesitate to send him against any type of enemy at full health. **Bruce's passive regeneration stacks with Circle of Life, so keeping him near Forest Keepers will make him nigh invulnerable to weaker units. **Adding to his ability to tank, King's Roar makes for a great stun, even if it isn't as long as Prince Denas's Celebrity skill. Enemies will not be able to pass by, and seeing the skill used indicates that Grievous Bites is also available, as they share equal cooldowns. Compared to other heroes, Bruce can tank about as well as Bravebark while dealing damage that rivals that of Reg'son. He is slow-moving, unable to catch up with a Blood Gnoll, but once he's in a location, he will make sure nobody leaves it unharmed. Usually, heroes that deal high damage will need to be retreated often, but Bruce can stay in melee the longest while still being able to kill most targets. Quotes * "Respect, and honor." * "Courage my friends!" * "War never changes." * "You're gonna hear me roar!" * (death) "Ahh!" Trivia * "War never changes." ' **Quote is used in the introduction scene of all ''Fallout games. * '''"Respect, and honor." **Used as both a greeting or farewell in the film 300 where it is first spoken by King Leonidas whilst teaching his son. * "You're gonna hear me roar!" **A line from the 2013 Roar song by singer Katy Perry. * "Courage my friends!" **A part of a quote made by Canadian politician Tommy Douglas. The full quote is "Courage, my friends; 'tis not too late to build a better world.". * Bruce is named in honor of Bruno de Leone, aka Delebru, who was the first member of Ironhide to be recruited outside of the three founding members. He has since left Ironhide and moved to New Zealand to work for game developer Ninja Kiwi. His surname Leone is Italian for lion. * Bruce might be partially inspired by Rengar, the Pridestalker, a champion in the game League of Legends. These two characters share similar attributes, including appearance, weapon, and certain abillities. * The Nemean Lion, a creature from Greek mythology, appears to inspire some of Bruce's skills. This monster is said to have fur impervious to any attack, and claws sharper than any sword. Gallery Bruce Action1.PNG|Sharp claw attack Bruce Action2.PNG|You're gonna hear me roar! Bruce Action3.PNG|Protectors of the Pride Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes